Haruno Koshiko
' ' Character's name ' 'Koshiko Haruno Clan's Name Haruno Clan Nickname N/A Imvu name CadetHipster '' '''Age' 11 Birthday 11/12 Gender ' 'Female Weight 91lbs Height 5`1 Relationship Status Single Alignment Lawful Good Unique Traits Fast Learner Unique Skills, Inherited from her Father Occupation Ninja Allies Nakara Haruno (Mother) Tsuneo Senju (Father) (Deceased) Enemies None for now First Nature Earth Second Nature N/A Personality and Behavior Koshiko is a shy girl just like her mother but she can be a happy and bubbly child one she gets used to people. She is a very sweet and caring child and she can also be quite rude and distant, She mostly becomes distant if she's been bullied of spoken to rudely. She wont mind hitting someone if she needs to. Koshiko will sometimes speak like a little child, something she had picked up from her mother, She doesnt wish to get rid of it due to cuteness and a trait of her mother. Nindo "You better be ready for a ass kicking" Scars/Tattoo's ' ''N/A '''Companion/Familiar/Pet Koshiko has a little white kitten that follows her around the village and her home. She calls it Tsuneo to remind herself of her father, she loves it while her mother is not to keen on the name and simply calls it Tsu. Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. YOU HAVE .5 POINTS TO PLACE ON ANOTHER SECTION (LIMIT OF EACH BOX IS 2.5 Thank you Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1.http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Tearing_Earth_Turning_Palm 2.http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Flow_Spears 3.http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Tunnelling_Technique Biography Koshiko Haruno was the daughter of Nakara Haruno and Tsueno Senju. She had both Haruno and Senju blood. Her main blood type would be that of a Haruno. She chose to follow in her mother’s footsteps and trained alongside her mother to become a Medic Ninja. (Early Life) Koshiko was born and raised in Konohagakure, She was the only child of Nakara Haruno. When Koshiko was still in her mother’s womb her father Tsuneo had passed away while fighting rogue ninjas. Koshiko never knew her father but from the stories she was told she will always picture him in a good light and will always think of him as a hero. Koshiko was around 4 when her mother allowed her to have a pet, she chose a pure white kitten called Tsuneo after her father, She usually calls him Tsu for short. Koshiko was trained in the medical background by her mother. She had learnt the basics. (Academy Years) Koshiko was the chatty child in her Academy class, she enjoyed the classes and enjoyed the people she had hung out with. When Koshiko was in the Academy she was already getting trained by her mother so she was a little ahead of her Academy Friends. When Koshiko graduated the academy she was 10. She always claims that the day she graduated she was the happiest girl in the world. (Extra) Koshiko has always said that she finds being in a relationship is purely an attempt at slowing down some training, She even told her mother this to which her mother’s reply was a simple chuckle. Koshiko still thinks this is true and nothing will make her change her mind. Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Senso/SenjuHokage) Category:Biography Category:Templates